scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street: Finding Nemo/Transcript
=Main= This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Finding Nemo. *(PBS Kids and Disney Presents) *(An Association with Pixar) *(Sesame Street: Finding Nemo) *Big Bird: Hi, There! * Snuffy: Hi! * Big Bird: It's Me, Big Bird. * Snuffy: And Me, Snuffy. * Elmo: Hi!, I'm Elmo! * Zoe: Hi!, We're Elmo's Friends! * Dash: Hi!, We're The PBS Kids Characters! * Big Bird: Guess What We are Doing! * Snuffy: Right!, Today, We're Going on A Movie!, So, The Movie We're Gonna Be on is Disney and Pixar's... * Daniel Tiger: Finding Nemo! * Tinky-Winky: This is Our First Time Being on A Disney and Pixar Film! * Big Bird: You Wanna Come With Us? * Snuffy: Oh!, Great! * Matt: Hey, Elmo!, Can You Get Me The Finding Nemo Book? * Elmo: Yes!, Elmo Will Be Right Back! * (When Elmo Got The Book) * Elmo: Elmo Got It! * Snuffy: You Found The Book!, Okay!, On A Count to 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Book! * Big Bird: Ready? * Dash & Dot: Yeah! * Snuffy: Here We Go! * Papa Bear: 1... * The Cat in The Hat: 2... * Toopy & Binoo: 3... * (Song Starts) * Big Bird: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... * Snuffy: (Singing) We Can, Too! * (Song Ends) * (Big Bird, Snuffy, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Skidooing Into Finding Nemo) * Elmo: Wow! * Snook: We're Inside Disney and Pixar's "Finding Nemo!" * Marlin: Wow. * Coral: Mmm. * Marlin: Wow. * Coral: Mm-hmm. * Marlin: Wow. * Coral: Yes, Marlin. No, I see it. It's beautiful. * Marlin: So, Coral, When you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think you'd get the whole ocean, Did you? Huh? * Big Bird: Hey!, Who's Talking Over There? * Grover: Marlin! * Snuffy: Marlin? * Marlin: Sighs Oh, yeah. * Big Bird: Yeah!, It is Marlin! * Snuffy: And Look!, There's Coral! * Oscar the Grouch: Let's Go Meet Them and say hello. * Marlin: A fish can breath out here. * Big Bird: Hi, Marlin! * Snuffy: Hi, Coral! * Marlin: Oh!, Hi. Um..., Exuse me. What are your names? * Big Bird: Oh. Hi, Marlin. I'm Big Bird. * Snuffy: I'm Snuffy!, Big Bird's Best Friend. * Elmo: I'm Elmo! * Telly Monster: We're Elmo's Friends. * Dash: And We're The PBS Kids characters. * Marlin: Wow. Nice Names. * Coral: Nice to meet you. * Snuffy: Nice To Meet You, Too, Coral. * Marlin: So, Coral. Did your man deliever or did he deliever? * Coral: My man delievered. * Snuffy: Yeah! * Ruff Ruffman: And it wasn't so easy. * Coral: Because alot of other clownfish had their eyes on this place. * Marlin: You better believe they did. Every single one of them. * Coral: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. * and laughing * Snipping * Digit: So you do like it, don't you? * Coral: No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, and all, but do we really need such space? * Marlin: Coral, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. * Zoboomafoo: They deserve the best. * Marlin: Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke out their heads out, and they see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. * Buster: Shh. You're gonna wake the kids. * Coral: Ruby's right. * Marlin: Oh, right, right. * Elmo: Aw! * Big Bird: Look at these little fish eggs! * Snuffy: They look so cute! * Coral: Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name all of them. * Ruff Ruffman: Alright, Let's Dot It! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:Sesame Street Movie Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TV Spoofs Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs Category:Cyberchase TV Spoofs Category:The Berstain Bears Spoofs Category:The Cat in the Hat Knows a lot about That! TV Spoofs Category:Toopy & Binoo Spoofs Category:It's a Big Big World TV Spoofs Category:Martha Speaks TV Spoofs Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TV Spoofs Category:Zoboomafoo TV Spoofs Category:Arthur TV Spoofs